


When Spring Returns, So Will I

by CarnaReade



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dark Romance, Drama & Romance, Dubious Morality, F/M, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Love at First Sight, Manipulation, Modern AU, Morality, Obsession, Pseudo-Incest, Psychological Drama, Sexual Tension, Soulmate AU, Unrequited Love, Village AU, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnaReade/pseuds/CarnaReade
Summary: Haru has a love for photography. So when her University friends decide to surprise her with a holiday trip, she was very thrilled. Until they end up stranded at their destination. There, in a secluded village, Haru recognises the scenery of spring.And someone else recognises her.





	1. Far from Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Fire Emblem Fates franchise.
> 
> I would like to apologise for the confusion. As some might notice, I had deleted the first rewrite "Completely Red and You". After trying to work out the story, I realised that it is hard to flesh out the story entirely when you have limited perspectives with a reader-insert. Thus, I have decided to try and write the story in a third person POV rather than a second person POV. I know it is a little disappointing, but I honestly felt that this story can't be told through just one character's perspective alone.
> 
> Regardless, I hope everyone will still enjoy the story.

The season of spring had arrived faster than she had anticipated.

Nothing could match the beauty of nature, even as it appeared before Haru’s eyes within seconds. The camera was in her hands before she knew it. Her finger pressed down on the shutter button swiftly.

“And she’s off.”

Haru sat back on her seat, scoffing at her best friend, Silas. “What? You can’t expect me not to do anything with sights like that.”

“Relax, you can take as many as you like,” he grinned back. “This trip is meant to be your birthday present after all.”

“That’s right!” Felicia cheerfully added. “Don’t hold back on the photos for us too!”

You smiled at your two close friends in the cabin. They, along with two other classmates from the university had planned this trip for you a week before your birthday. When they announced the news during the meal at a cafe, you were both touched and excited.

“Its too bad Joker can’t join us,” Felicia sighed. “He must be feeling crushed after being informed of some last minute errands.”

“Well, he won’t be alone. Your sister will be with him, right?” Haru quipped. “Maybe she can finally get that chance to get close to him.”

Felicia let out a small squeal at the very thought. At that moment, the cabin door opened for your two other friends to join in. Haru smiled at the couple as they took their seats. “What took you two so long?”

“Just putting away the rest of our luggage,” Kaze explained, flashing a smile at his girlfriend.

“Yeah, and no doubt catching up on some lost time,” Silas teased.

Aqua cleared her throat, trying to hide the obvious blush growing on her cheeks. Felicia stared at the couple in awe, starry-eyed at their intertwined hands. “It’s like watching a drama happening before my eyes.”

“Felicia, not you too,” Aqua sighed in exasperation.

“It’s alright, Aqua,” Kaze smiled sweetly at the blue haired woman. “Let’s just take this chance to relax during the trip. We have all the time in the world.”

At the instant intensified shade of red across Aqua’s face, Felicia giggled in excitement. Haru couldn’t help but feel happy for the couple. They were often busy juggling both their studies and part time jobs. Yet somehow, they would always find a moment to spend time together. Even Aqua was slowly opening up to others thanks to Kaze.

“If you need any pictures taken let me know.” Haru held up her camera with a warm smile. “I’ll make sure your memories are captured and sent to you guys.”

“T-That’s not necessary.”

“We’ll let you know.” Aqua turned to Kaze in surprise, only for his smile to leave her once again speechless and shy.

“Argh, I can almost taste the love in the air.”

The cabin boomed in laughter while Aqua smacked Silas’s head with a huff. At that moment, Haru wished she could enjoy the happiness for a little longer. Even though they would reach their destination soon.

 

“Here we are,” Silas announced.

The station where they alighted at was rather deserted. Not a surprise since they were far from the city. What greeted them at the exit was a long path leading to a forest and mountain terrains. According to Kaze, the area was quite a popular spot for nature photography.

“There is even a lake deep in the forest,” Kaze said. “During spring, the cherry blossom trees surrounding it would be in full bloom.”

“That sounds amazing,” Haru replied in awe, taking photos of the late afternoon scenery.

The group had started their trek down to the forest, keeping to the path from the station. However, as they progressed, the ground was starting to become uneven. Felicia let out a squeak in surprise, unfortunately tripping over one of the large tree roots.

“Are you ok?” Haru asked, rushing to her side.

“I-I’ll be fine.” Felicia stood up unsteadily, dusting her skirt. “It’s only a little scratch.”

Thankfully, nothing a little plaster can’t fix. As the group continued deeper into the forest, they finally came to a stop at a wide clearing.

“Wow!” Felicia exclaimed in awe.

The lake in front of them was large, sparkling under the sunlight. The reflection of the setting sun appeared clearly on the surface, creating a beautiful hue of orange, purple and blue. And just as Kaze had told everyone, the cherry blossom trees were in full bloom. Pale petals of soft pastel pink fluttered onto the lake’s surface, creating tiny ripples across the glassy water.

“It’s beautiful,” Haru muttered in fascination, the camera in her hands was already clicking away.

“We’ll hang out around here for awhile before we head back to catch the train home,” Silas said, bringing out a picnic blanket. “In the mean time, we can sit back and grab a bite. Who’s up for sandwiches?”

“Ooh! I brought some snacks too!” Felicia cheerfully added, bringing out a lunchbox from her bag. Silas took a step back nervously.

“Erm… Did you… make those?”

“No, Joker did.”

Silas let out a sigh of relief while Aqua walked over with a basket in hand. “Kaze and I prepared some food too. Feel free to have some.”

“Awesome. Haru, are you joining us now?” Silas turned to Haru as she continued snapping pictures away.

“In a minute,” she replied. “I just… need to get this… shot…”

The lake appeared in clear view of her camera, but just then, she noticed someone appearing in view. It was hard to tell from afar, but the person was standing underneath a particularly large cherry blossom tree and his attire suggested he was not from the city.

Curious, Haru tried to use her camera to zoom in on the peculiar stranger.

“Haru!”

Her finger jammed onto the shutter button in surprise. Haru whipped back to the group at the picnic. “Ack, Silas! You distracted me!”

“Sorry,” Silas replied with an apologetic grin. “But the food is ready!”

Sighing, Haru headed towards her friends, glancing over her shoulder back at the spot where the mysterious person stood. Much to her disappointment, there was no one there.

 

“Uwaaaah, I’m stuffed,” Felicia sighed happily.

“No kidding,” Silas grinned at Aqua and Kaze. “You guys made some seriously good food.”

“The recipes are easy once you take time to practice,” Kaze replied, smiling fondly. “Plus, I had a good teacher.”

Silas grinned widely at Aqua, whose stiff expression immediately morphed into one of embarrassment. “No, don’t even-”

“Aqua!” Felicia grabbed hold of the blue haired woman’s hands. Her eyes shone with determination. “Please teach me how to cook too!”

“Erm… I’m not…”

“Hey, don’t sell yourself short, Aqua,” Haru smiled. “You’re a really great cook.”

At the remark, Aqua’s lips curled into a small smile. “Are you enjoying yourself today?”

“Yeah,” Haru replied, glancing over to the pictures saved in her camera. She paused at the recent picture.

“We should start packing up. It’s going to be night time soon.”

Just as Aqua said, the sky had taken on a dark share of orange and purple. The sun was almost at its end in the horizon.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Silas rose to his feet. “Kaze, can you give me a hand?”

“Sure.”

Pushing herself off the picnic sheet, Haru scanned over the lake. “You guys take your time. I’m going to go and take a few more shots.”

Silas raised his brow. “You sure?”

“It will only take a minute.” Haru took her camera along, trekking down to the other side of the lake.

“Be careful, Haru!” Felicia warned.

She responded with a simple wave of her hand, walking along the edge of the lake. After a few minutes, she ventured past some trees, gathering some distance away from her friends. The camera clicked as she snapped a few shots of the falling petals and the lake. Glancing around, she finally stopped to take in the scenery.

“He was standing around here…” Haru muttered, bringing her camera up for another shot at the lake. Just then, the sound of footsteps approached her from behind and without thinking, Haru slowly turned around.

He was tall and older than her. Under the shelter of the large cherry blossom tree, his hair was a warm, deep shade of brown, flowing down past his shoulders in the form of a spiky mane. The white kimono covered his muscular and larger form, accompanied by a red outer robe. But what stood out most were the widened grey eyes staring down at her.

“Erm, sorry.” Her gaze averted down to the ground. Cheeks reddened at the awkward situation.

The older man paused for a moment. “Were you the one taking a picture from across the lake earlier?”

Haru straightened her back in surprise. “Y-Yeah.”

There was no mistake. He did notice her then.

“I-I’m sorry. I was trying to take some photos of the scenery…”

“You don’t have to apologise. This place is rather popular with visitors from the city.”

Haru eyed the stranger. “Do you live in this area?”

“Yes,” he smiled. “In a village close by.”

The petals danced with the spring breeze, while the two of them exchanged long, curious stares.

“M-My name is Haru,” she introduced herself nervously. “What’s yours?”

The smile still remained on his lips. Grey eyes shone with gentle warmth.

“Ryouma.”

Haru’s eyes widened. And the atmosphere suddenly grew cold. From the distance, her friends called out her name.

“I’m sorry,” she flustered, bringing the camera close to herself as she started off in a brisk run. “I have to go.”

Her legs carried her away from the man in the kimono, back to the other side of the lake. Not once did she turn back, focusing on reaching the safety of her group. Her mind whirred into chaos while her limbs kept on moving. From the distance, pale petals floated down to the lake, creating another ripple on the watery surface.

 

“Argh, I can’t believe this!” Silas groaned.

The students stood at the empty station, stranded in the outskirts of nature. Unfortunately, the journey back from the forest had taken longer than anyone anticipated. The group lost their way a couple of times while trying to navigate through the forest in the evening. Even Kaze found himself stumped a few times, despite having the map in hand. And phones were practically useless in the terrain.

“The next train won’t be here until two hours,” Silas sighed, checking the schedule on the notice board. “Looks like we will be stuck here for a bit.”

Aqua glanced over to Haru. “Haru, are you ok?”

“Huh?” She turned to the blue haired woman in surprise. “Y-Yeah.”

“You haven’t spoken a word since we left the lake.” Aqua frowned in concern. “Are you feeling unwell?”

“No, I’m just...” Haru smiled. “… Tired.”

“She isn’t the only one,” Felicia yawned. “Can we even get any transport after this train though? It’s already so late.”

“We could always catch the last bus or call up a taxi,” Silas replied, eyeing the tired group. “But yeah, I’m not sure if we can last until then.”

“Wait, if I remember there is a village around the area.” Kaze brought up the map, sliding his finger over to a spot. “Over here, on the other end of the forest.”

Felicia groaned, leaning back against the bench. “Aww, we have to walk all the way back?”

“It’s not too far off from the lake. More importantly, there should be an inn for travellers in there.” Kaze lowered the map. “What do you guys think?”

Silas pondered. “Well, it beats waiting for the next train.”

“I’m fine too.” Azura turned to Haru. “Haru?”

“Mm, sounds good.”

“This is exciting!” Felicia cheered.

“So what is this village called?” Silas asked.

“Hmmm, it’s not written in here.”

“Seriously?”

“It’s not unusual. Villages tend to disappear after the residents move to the towns and cities. The smaller and more isolated villages sometimes aren’t even mentioned on maps.” Kaze shrugged. “Guess we’ll find out when we get there.”

 

The forest was much harder to navigate through the dark. Flashlights and phones were practically saviours during such times, lighting the way in the dark woods. Though Haru was reluctant to go back, she felt it was best to accompany her friends. No one likes being in the dark alone.

“Are you scared, Haru?”

“No.” Aqua eyed her curiously. “Seriously, I’m fine. I’m not scared of the dark.”

A sudden snap startled Haru, freezing her in place.

“Sorry,” Kaze apologised, lifting his foot off the broken branch. “It’s hard to see around here.”

Haru laughed nervously, earning a huge slap on the back from Silas.

“Don’t worry. If it comes down to it, I’ll protect you.”

“Wow, I’m so grateful. My knight in shining armor.”

“Hey, are you being sarcastic now?”

Haru shot a cheeky smirk, causing Silas to roll his eyes. “Alright, alright. I’ll lay off the jokes from my end too.”

Having long passed the lake, the group ventured deeper into the woods. Kaze led the way, while Felicia and Silas lit the path ahead.

“Hey, what’s that?” Felicia asked, moving her phone over to a path leading past some bushes down a slope.

“Is that where we’re supposed to go?” Haru asked.

While Kaze scanned the map, Felicia approached the bushes. “I’ll go check it out.”

“Felicia, wai-”

She descended down the slope with a scream. Her form tumbled down to the bottom.

“Felicia!” Silas ran after her, along with the rest of the group. Past the bushes, Felicia waved back to her friends.

“I’m ok!”

Everyone let out a sigh of relief, carefully heading down the slope.

“You should watch where you’re going, Felicia. You could get hurt,” Silas lectured.

“Sorry.”

Haru glanced over behind Felicia’s shoulders. Upon shining her flashlight over to the area, her face went pale. “Wha…”

Numerous piles of stones were stacked neatly on top of several mounds of earth. On the field, they were arranged in neat rows – both horizontally and vertically – like a farmer’s plantation field. Leaves scattered over the land, while dark trees loomed over the field of stone and earth.

“What are these?” Silas asked in shock.

“Hard to say,” Kaze replied, scanning the field. “But we probably shouldn’t disturb them. They might belong to the village.”

Haru stumbled backwards.

“Haru?”

“I…” Haru swallowed hard. “I don’t think we should go further…”

“Haru?” Felicia grew worried at the sight of her friend. The woman was trembling, clutching her bag close.

“Hey, relax.” Silas approached the trembling woman. “Nothing is going to happen.”

“But…” His hand landed on her shoulder. And an assuring smile formed on his lips.

“I meant what I said before, you know,” Silas said. “I’ll protect you.”

Haru’s expression morphed into one of conflict. Her mouth parted, hoping to say something, but shut itself at the last minute. Silas’s comforting smile won the battle and his hand ruffled hers with ease.

“Come on, the village shouldn’t be too far away now.” Silas turned to Kaze. “Right?”

“Yes, we’re almost there,” Kaze answered, smiling at Haru. “Just hang in there for a little bit. We’ll leave this place in the morning.”

Haru nodded and the group resumed their journey. Her eyes glanced back once more to the field, then back to her friends. At the very least, she hoped that her suspicions were wrong.

 

The sky opened up once they reached the other end of the forest. Without any trees blocking their view, millions of stars shone in the night sky. The tired group of students stood breathless at the sight. Even Haru whipped out her camera, just to attempt one shot of the beauty before her eyes.

“You don’t get to see stuff like this back home,” Silas gawked.

“Yeah,” Haru breathed.

Walking up ahead, Kaze scrutinized at the area in the distance. “This is it.”

The entrance of the village stood out in the form of a large open gate. The name etched onto the large wooden board was mostly unreadable, with the surface completely worn out. Traditional architecture lined up alongside the paths, directing to various empty houses and stores.

“A-Are you sure this is the place?” Felicia asked nervously.

“Yeah,” Kaze replied, glancing around the buildings until he spotted one with a lit lantern. “That’s probably the inn.”

Heading over to the large building on the left, Kaze knocked on the massive wooden door, only to notice the padlock. “It’s locked.”

“Not for long.” Silas moved to the entrance, knocking harder. “Hello? Is there anyone there?”

Silence.

“Maybe they’re asleep?” Felicia said.

At that moment, footsteps approached the group from behind. Haru turned around and let out a startled gasp.


	2. The Night’s Arrangements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Fire Emblem Fates franchise.
> 
> If only you guys know what I have planned for this story. Hopefully it would satisfy everyone and leave you guys terrified on the edge of your seats, but I guess only time will tell what happens next. Anyways, I would like to thank everyone for the support thus far.
> 
> For now, enjoy the story.

He stood before her again. In the same kimono, eyeing the group curiously. For a moment, Haru forgot to breathe. Her heart pounded harshly against her chest when their gazes met.

“I’m sorry for startling you,” Ryouma apologised, wearing a sincere smile on his lips. “Are you lost?”

“N-No,” she stammered and Silas cut in.

“Actually, we’re looking for a place to stay for the night.” His eyes glanced over to the inn with a sheepish smile. “You don’t happen to have the keys, do you?”

“Well…” Ryouma fished out a key from his kimono sleeves with a smile. “Would you like two rooms for the night as well?”

Everyone sighed in relief.

“Yes, please!” Felicia chirped.

Walking past the group, Ryouma proceeded to unlock the door. “Are all of you here on a vacation?”

“Yes,” Kaze replied.

“Though to be honest.” Silas slapped his hand on Haru’s shoulder, flashing a large grin. “The trip is more for our friend here though.”

Her entire form froze at the glance Ryouma gave over his shoulder.

“… I see.”

The door unlocked with a click, creaking eerily as it opened. Turning to face the group fully, Ryouma smiled.

“Welcome to Byakuya Village.”

 

The inn itself was rather large. The interior consisted of a classic traditional design and wooden frames with the two corridors opening halfway down the narrow passages, revealing to guests a small garden at the center of the inn. Shōji doors separated the guest rooms from the concrete walls, while wooden planks served as a walking platform.

After Ryouma escorted the students to their rooms, he informed them of the available facilities for use during their stay, along with the preparation of breakfast for the next morning.

“If you require any assistance or service, please do not hesitate to approach me or one of the staff of the inn,” Ryouma said.

Though his words were kind, Haru could not shake off the discomfort of his eyes on her. The subtlety in his actions left nothing but dread and nervousness in her gut. She could not explain why, but something about Ryouma has been giving her a bad feeling.

“Aaaaah, this tea is wonderful!” Felicia sighed happily.

“Indeed.” Aqua took another sip. “Ryouma was rather generous to give us some to take home.”

Staring at her reflection in the tea, Haru grasped the cup tightly.

“Aren’t you drinking yours?” Felicia asked.

She shook her head. “Sorry, I’m not thirsty.”

“Oh, can I have it then?”

Haru placed the cup next to Felicia, who gulped it down happily. From the corner of her eye, Aqua watched Haru with worry.

“Haru, is everything alright?”

“Huh?” Haru paused, then flashed a smile. “Yeah. Why?”

“You don’t seem comfortable being in this place.” Aqua frowned in concern. “Does this inn really bother you so much?”

“It’s not really the inn.” Haru’s smile remained plastered on her lips as she rose to her feet. “Just that…” Her eyes glanced around the quaint, spacious room. “Everything here reminded me of my old home.”

“The one you lived in before you moved to the city?”

Haru nodded, walking across the living room towards the shared bedroom. “I’ll get our futons out.”

The closet creaked loudly and Aqua lowered her eyes to her teacup. “What happened back there, Haru?”

Silence fell upon the girls’ room. The cheerful mood long washed away by a solemn atmosphere. Haru pursed her lips, staring at the contents of the closet with hesitation.

“Haru?”

At the sound of Felicia’s voice, Haru took the futons out and shut the closet door hastily.

“… It’s a long story,” she responded, glancing at her two worried friends. “But not now. Not while we’re here.”

 

The clock above the counter ticked by. By the soft glow of the lantern, Ryouma scanned the names in the guestbook. His eyes flickered to the second hand moving past the numbers.

“… It’s almost time.”

 

Eyes snapped wide open and Haru sat up straight on her futon. Her breathing slowed in its pace. Her nerves finally calmed down after she grew aware of reality.

“It wasn’t real,” she muttered to herself, wiping her sweaty forehead. “None of that was real.”

Glancing over to her sleeping friends, Haru sighed to herself. “What am I doing?” She brought a hand to her face. “Making them worry like this.”

Her ears perked at the sound of footsteps. Quickly, Haru laid back onto her futon, shutting her eyes. The wooden planks outside creaked loudly and the footsteps grew closer. Clutching the covers tightly, Haru remained as still as she could once the creaking of wood came to a stop outside the room.

There was a moment of silence. Not a single sound was heard from both inside the room and what laid waiting outside. For a second, Haru opened her eyes and turned to the side. But the moment she did, fear took hold of her heart.

On the paper-thin wall beside her was the large shadow of a man.

Haru trembled. Someone was outside the room, standing in the corridor. Her mouth was unable to move, let alone force a scream out. She glanced over to Aqua and Felicia,

“Felicia,” Haru whispered hastily, shaking Felicia’s shoulder. “Felicia, wake up.”

She let out a low mumble. However, her eyelids remained shut. Haru prepared to raise her voice, only to catch a slight movement from the wall.

Her breath hitched at the shadow’s hand. Its shape embedded itself against the paper. Haru’s heart pounded against her chest, watching helplessly as the fingers pressed harder against the fragile surface, clenching against the paper. In the terrifying silence, she thought they would tear a hole through the wall.

But then, there was a pause and the hand ultimately withdrew. The shadow turned away from the wall, proceeding down the corridor.

_RING. RING._

Haru’s heart froze. The shadow stopped halfway down the corridor. Her eyes glanced over to the source of the noise. The phone vibrated on the tatami mat beside her futon. Hastily, Haru reached out for the device, desperately trying to stop the loud music. Without so much as looking at the caller ID, Haru shut her phone down.

Shakily, her eyes lifted to the thin paper wall beside her. A sigh of relief was released at the disappearance of the shadow. Her eyes glanced between the wall and to her unconscious friends.

“Felicia?” Haru tried to wake her friend again, but it was to no avail. The girl was sound asleep. Quickly, Haru went over to Aqua’s futon. “Aqua. Aqua, wake up.”

The blue haired woman frowned slightly, but fell back asleep. Dread brew in Haru’s gut. Something was not right.

Rising to her feet, Haru hurried over to the sliding door in the living room. Her hand latched onto the handle and with a nervous gulp, she quickly slid it to the side. Her head poked out of the dark hallway. Not a single person appeared in sight.

Stealthily, Haru slipped out of the room and tried to open the room next door.

“Silas?” The door slid open with ease and Haru tried to search for the men in the dark. “Kaze? Can you guys hear me?”

Her feet moved to take another step inside.

“What are you doing?”

Spinning around, Haru froze upon finding Ryouma standing behind her. The lantern in his hand revealed he was still in the kimono from before.

“I was… going to check on my friends…” Haru nervously replied.

Ryouma raised his brow. “At this hour?”

“Felicia and Aqua…” Haru took a step back. “They’re… not feeling well.”

“… I see.”

She quickly grabbed the door handle and pulled. However, Ryouma’s hand gripped the edge of the door, stopping it from fully closing. Haru flinched at the sudden distance between them now almost non-existent.

“It appears I have frightened you,” Ryouma said, sliding the door open with ease. “For that, I apologise.”

Haru struggled to find the words, backing into the room as Ryouma sauntered towards her. With the lantern discarded outside, Ryouma’s form slowly melded into the darkness with the frightened young woman.

“It’s alright,” Ryouma assured, taking hold of her trembling hand. “I’m not here to hurt you.”

Shakily, Haru’s eyes connected with Ryouma’s.

“Let’s return to your room,” he said softly, caressing her cheek with a tender gaze. “We have the morning to catch up.”


	3. Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Fire Emblem Fates franchise.
> 
> Just to let you guys know, I might not be able to update my stories for some time due to my busy schedule. So I'm just going to leave this chapter here first before things get even busier.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy the story.

The headache hit him hard, dragging his consciousness back to reality. Silas let out a low groan, sitting up on the futon. He brought a hand to his throbbing head, grimacing as the painful ache slowly dulled. His tired eyes adjusted to his surroundings.

And then, Silas remain still – dumbfounded and bewildered.

“Wha…” His voice trailed off in shock, eyes darting around the darkness. Then, the lights came on in a bright flash.

“Sorry,” Kaze apologised at the hiss from his friend. “I had to make sure.”

“Argh, about what?” Reopening his eyes, Silas turned to the window beside him. “Whoa… what the-” He tried to stand, but his legs gave way. “Argh… ow…”

“Are you alright?”

“My legs…” Silas grunted, while Kaze rushed to his side, helping him up onto his feet. At that moment, the sliding door of their room.

“Pardon my intrusion,” a female voice spoke up.

Glancing over to his exhausted friend, Kaze ventured to the living room. At the door, a lady with dark brown hair, dressed in a brown and yellow yukata stood waiting with a lantern in hand. The fringe covered one side of her calm face.

“Breakfast is ready,” she informed.

“Is it now? The sky is still awfully dark.”

“I’m afraid you’re mistaken. It is already way past dawn.” The mysterious woman rose to her feet, lifting the glowing lantern. “Please follow me. Your friends are waiting for you at the dining room.”

“I see… just a moment.”

Silas lifted his eyes at Kaze’s approaching footsteps. “We have to find the others. Can you walk, Silas?”

“Yeah…” Silas stumbled forward, before slowly regaining his balance and followed Kaze out of the room. “Go easy on the speed though.”

The entire inn was shrouded in darkness, with only the dim glow of the lantern lighting the path. Somehow, Silas couldn’t help but feel uneasy at the situation. Not just the suspicious time difference insisted by the woman, but also the heaviness with each step he took. He considered reaching for his phone, only to grimace upon realising he had left it behind.

“Kaze,” Silas whispered, glancing over to the green haired man. “You got your phone with you?”

Kaze nodded, while Silas eyed the woman suspiciously. Eventually, they reached the quaint dining room, where Aqua and Felicia had long started on their breakfast.

“Morning,” Aqua greeted.

“Seriously?” Noticing her glance at the woman near the door, Silas nodded and replied, “Morning guys.”

Once the men settled at the table, he raised a brow at the spread. “Ryouma left this for us?”

She nodded. Just then, Kaze noticed something was off. “Felicia, are you alright?”

“Huh?” Felicia lifted her head from her arms, rubbing her eyes tiredly. “Oh, sorry.”

“You don’t look so good,” Silas remarked in concern.

“I’m ok…” She yawned, sleepily bringing some food to her plate. “Just really tired.” As she grabbed a piece of sushi, it slipped away from her chopsticks, falling onto the table.

“Maybe you should get some rest later,” Aqua suggested, picking some food to put onto Felicia’s plate. Nodding, Felicia proceeded to drink the bowl of soup next to her.

“Excuse me.” The woman turned her attention to Kaze. “Could you get us a cup of water?”

“Of course.” With a quick nod, she strode out of the dining room. The earlier tension dissipated and the students sighed in relief.

“Well she isn’t the only one feeling weird,” Silas grunted with a deep frown. “I say with leave once Haru gets back here.”

“Speaking of her, where is she?” Kaze asked.

“Taking a bath,” Aqua replied. Silas raised his brow and she sighed. “She was gone when I woke up. And one of the towels along with a yukata was missing.”

“That’s… not like her.”

“Agreed.”

As they ate, a heavy atmosphere hung in the dining room.

“So how did our morning wake-up call get delayed?” Silas broke the silence.

“I’m not sure, but I find the staff’s behaviour a little suspicious,” Aqua bluntly muttered. “And Ryouma has yet to show his face today.”

“Seriously, something doesn’t feel right…” Silas scowled, then noticing Kaze staring at his phone with a perplexed expression. “What’s wrong?”

“I just received a message from the hotel in the next location.” Kaze lifted his head from the device. “The rooms we booked have been cancelled.”

“Well, that’s kind of obvious considering we missed the check-in time.”

“That’s what I thought. Until I enquired about it and was informed that someone had contacted them and cancelled the booking,” Kaze spoke grimly. “Using my name.”

Silas and Aqua stared at Kaze in shock.

“A-Are you serious?” Silas stuttered.

“Take a look for it yourself.” Kaze handed the phone to him. “And while you’re at it, look at the time.”

Scanning through the message, Silas’s expression morphed into one of disbelief at the clock’s timing.

8.30AM.

“We gotta find Haru.”

“Silas, you’re in no condition for a search-”

“We can’t just leave without her, Kaze!” Silas yelled. Just then, he noticed the woman had returned. Clenching his jaw, Silas forced himself back onto his feet, stumbling towards her with a stern glare. “Where are the baths?”

“Sir, are you-” The harsh grip on her shoulder cut her off.

“Where are they?” Silas breathed angrily. The dizziness beginning to kick in.

The woman remained silent, staring down at the weakened young man. The rest of the students watched the scene in tensed silence.

“What… did you do… with Haru?”

The world spun as he collapsed onto the floor, still holding the calm, quiet woman. His eyes still stared straight at her, waiting desperately for an answer. However…

“I’m afraid you made a mistake, sir,” she muttered in a composed tone. “We don’t have a guest named Haru.”

 

Her eyes fluttered open at the faint fragrance wafting in the air. The soft glow of light cleared the darkness of the room. Sitting up, Haru realised she was on a futon…

And that her clothes had been replaced.

“H-Huh?”

Feeling the material of the yukata, Haru’s face paled considerably. The pattern of cherry blossoms scattered across the sleeves. Just then, the sliding door from the side opened.

“Oh, you’re awake,” Ryouma said, entering the room with a tray of food. “You must be hungry by now. Give me a moment.”

She watched as he set the tray down onto the tatami mat. At the same time, Haru noticed a wooden basin with a damp towel half submerged in the water.

“I brought your favourite today,” he said fondly. “Made the rice balls just the way you liked them.” Ryouma lifted a bowl of soup. “But first, have something warm for your stomach.”

He paused at the fear evident in Haru’s eyes. Her body backed away to the opposite edge of the futon with the blanket clutched tightly in her grip.

“W-What did you do to me?” Haru’s voice trembled.

Worry creased on Ryouma’s features and he placed the bowl down. She backed away even more when he tried to approach her. However, Haru’s attempt to flee was thwarted by the weakness of her limbs. And it was only a matter of time before Ryouma caught up to her.

“N-No, stay back!”

His hand caught her wrist, pulling her towards him. A loud gasp escaped Haru’s lips at the collision against Ryouma’s torso.

“Haru …” Ryouma tipped her chin, boring his eyes into hers. “… No, Kamui.”

Her entire form froze at that name.

“You don’t have to be so afraid. I’m not going to hurt you.” She quivered even more at his words. “I’m not angry at you, I promise.”

Upon noticing her avoiding his gaze, Ryouma grasped the side of her face and forced her attention back on him. “Kamui.”

“No, I’m… I’m not Kamui.”

“Kamu-”

“That’s not my name anymore!”

The room fell into silence at her sudden outburst. Ryouma merely stared down at the frightened woman, who had now realised the words that slipped out of her lips. Fear expressed clearly on her face.

“… I know.” He caressed her cheek tenderly. “You changed it years ago. After you left.”

Haru could barely speak as Ryouma gently wrapped his arms around her, burying his nose into her hair.

“But thanks to that name, I found you again,” he whispered, closing his eyes in content. “Though you had changed, it was so easy to tell.”

Ryouma squeezed her trembling form tightly.

“That name ‘Haru’, you chose it because you didn’t forget, right?”

She flinched.

“I still remember that day when we met,” he said softly. “When I found out about the fate that tied us together. And when my feelings for you…” His fingers tightened their grip. “… Became clear in front of my eyes.”

Parting slightly from Haru, Ryouma caressed her cheek again. “Why did you leave, Kamui? After we promised never to part.” His gaze darkened. “Were you that afraid of what others would say of us then?”

The words choked up in Haru’s throat under the intimidating look.

“I told you before, did I not? The opinions of others matter nothing to me. Even if our love was an unforgivable one-” She squeaked at the grip on her wrist and her back, bringing her even closer to Ryouma. “-I won’t let you go.”

Her heart pounded harshly against her chest. Terror taking hold of her limbs as Ryouma’s hand returned to caressing her cheek with an eerie tenderness.

“Yet, why are you still refusing me now? You never looked at me this way when we were younger,” he paused. “Could it be because of one of your friends?”

Haru’s expression contorted into one of horror. And Ryouma narrowed his gaze.

“So it’s true.”

“N-No!” Haru gasped at the sudden closeness of his face.

“Who is it?” Ryouma muttered in a calm, cold manner. His arms switched into a possessive hold on her. “Who is the one separating us now?”

She struggled, pushing her free hand against his chest. But Ryouma would have none of that.

“If you won’t tell me, then I guess there is no choice,” he said. “I would have to eliminate them one by one.”

Haru’s body tensed and slowly, her head lifted to meet Ryouma’s dark, piercing gaze.

“Don’t worry. You won’t have to watch. However…” Grey eyes narrowed. “… I’ll have to arrange something else for you.”

Helpless. Despair. Every sensation of dread swarmed around her form as Ryouma took hold of Haru’s chin.

“It won’t hurt,” Ryouma whispered softly. “But if pain takes hold of you, I’ll be sure to end it quickly.” His forehead leaned against hers and their breaths intertwined in the night of spring. “I promise.”


	4. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Fire Emblem Fates franchise.
> 
> After clearing up my busy schedule, I finally get the chance to update this story. At long last. Though I would admit, that I'm a terrible human being because of what would happen for this chapter... and maybe the next parts here and there.
> 
> Regardless, I hope everyone will still enjoy the story.

There was a groan. The dizziness fading as consciousness took over. For a moment, Silas couldn’t feel his legs and his hands groped the darkness around him, trying to find something – anything – for support. The first few moments sent him stumbling off whatever he was sitting on and he let out a loud cry of surprise, crashing onto the ground.

He coughed, grimaced and soon recovered, trying to get a sense of his surroundings. From the corner of his eye, he noticed a light streaming in from a thin line. Approaching it, Silas’s hands felt around the hard surface and opened the window.

The sudden bright intensity of light flashed before his eyes for a brief moment. And the moonlight filled the dark void.

“What the…”

A classroom revealed itself. Numerous tables and chairs were lined up against the walls of the tiny space. And in the center, only one single table stood.

Uneasiness churned in his gut. He didn’t want to stay any longer, so quickly he strode towards the door. But even with all of his strength, the door refused to budge.

“You got to be kidding me,” Silas exasperated, quickly proceeded to try and break the door down. However, the action only wore him down.

“Damn it,” Silas grunted, glancing back to the room for anything that could assist his escape. It was only when he walked past the lone piece of furniture, did he finally notice how small it was. Shorter than the tables he used in the university. Then there was the little box. Left with little choice, Silas opened it.

A soft melody filled the classroom. Gentle and soothing, it echoed with a hint of melancholy while the intricate parts of the music box moved in sync with the music. Taking a closer look at the underside of the music box’s lid, Silas discovered a photo of a child and a woman. Both of them donned kimonos while standing in front of a traditional mansion.

“It can’t be…” Silas muttered in disbelief, before his ears perked at a sound from the entrance. To his surprise, the door was now open. Picking up the music box, Silas quickly headed out of the classroom.

The corridors were shrouded in darkness. Only small rays of moonlight led the path down along the empty school. Mustering his courage, Silas ventured forward.

“The others… I have to find them,” Silas muttered.

“AAAAAAHH!”

Silas halted in his tracks at the loud scream. “Felicia?”

It sounded close. Around the corner in fact.

“Felicia?!” He called out to his friend, running towards the direction of her scream.

“No! Get away! Get away!”

The impact knocked the wind out of his lungs and Silas fell backwards. Sitting up, Silas’s eyes widened at the panicking pink haired woman. “Felicia?”

Her eyes met Silas’s and she recoiled with a scream, backing up against the nearby wall.

“Felicia, relax. It’s me, Silas,” he assured, approaching the terrified young woman. But she only continued to back up against the wall – utterly terrified.

“N-No! I’m sorry! Please don’t hurt me! I won’t do it again!” Felicia begged, covering her teary face with her arms. Silas was left dumbfounded. At that moment, footsteps approached from the dark corridor from his right.

“Oh thank goodness, she’s here,” Aqua breathed in relief, moving hastily to Felicia’s side while Kaze stopped to catch his breath. “Felicia, can you hear me?”

Felicia froze and her head slowly turned to Aqua. “F-Flora?”

“Can someone tell me what’s going on?” Silas asked.

“We’re not exactly sure. When we found her, she fled from us immediately,” Kaze explained. “She kept screaming about how someone was after her.”

“I’m s-sorry,” Felicia sobbed weakly, holding onto Aqua. “I c-couldn’t protect… her… please don’t let… t-that woman… hurt me…”

“Woman?”

Kaze frowned. “We need to get her out now. There was a signage pointing the way to the exit. If we hurry, we should be able to...” He paused upon noticing Aqua’s focusing hard at Silas’s hand. “Aqua?”

“Where did you get that?”

Following the direction of her gaze, Silas lifted up the music box. “Oh this? It was in a classroom.”

At her silence, Silas eyed Aqua suspiciously. “This was yours, wasn’t it.”

Her expression remained stoic. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Then care to explain what is this?”

As soon as the music box’s melody filled the corridor, emotion flickered in amber eyes. The calmness in Aqua’s face fell apart at the photo under the lid.

“This girl in the picture-” Silas jabbed his finger at the blue haired girl in a kimono. “-that’s you, isn’t it.”

Aqua recomposed herself. However, anger was already burning in his eyes.

“Were you part of this? Working with the villagers to trap us here?” Silas accused.

“Silas!”

“Don’t you see, Kaze? She was just using us the whole entire time!” Silas yelled, tossing the music box across the floor in sheer rage, startling Felicia. “I don’t know what kind of sick plan you guys have… but if you ever lay a hand on Haru, none of you will get away with whatever happens.”

The once calm expression in Aqua’s eyes faded at those words, morphing into something close to quiet outrage. “Speak for yourself, Silas.”

“What?”

“Don’t pretend that you care. I know what you’re really after,” Aqua scowled. “Though she had only dropped by the university a few times, I have seen the way you have looked at her.”

Silas rose up to his feet. “Camilla has no part in this.”

“Then why do you always try so hard to get into her good books?” Aqua questioned. “Every time we bumped into her, you would always insist that YOU were making sure Haru was having a good time.”

“F-Flora?”

“And you were always so distracted whenever she was mentioned even in a conversation. You practically ignore whatever Haru says because you won’t stop thinking about-”

“Aqua.”

At Kaze’s hand on her shoulder, she whipped around, only for her anger to die down upon following the direction of her lover’s gaze. Her throat dried up instantly at the figure down the narrow corridor.

“H-Haru…”

The young woman in a yukata stood at the end of the corridor, staring at them with wide eyes. At that moment, Silas finally noticed Haru. Dread slowly filled him from within at the realisation of what had been done. His footsteps felt heavy while his hand reached out to her.

She fled without warning, out of their line of sight behind a corner. Silas ran after her. “Haru!” He yelled.

He chased after her fleeting figure. But the cover of the darkness hid her well. Eventually, by the time he was finally out of the building, Haru was nowhere to be found. Silas panted heavily. His eyes darted from left to right around the village, but to no avail. Not too far behind him, Aqua arrived, along with Kaze bringing a confused Felicia over.

“Where did she go?” Kaze asked.

“I don’t know… she just…” Silas stared at the empty village in disbelief. “… disappeared.”

 

Haru slumped against the door of the inn, desperately catching her breath. Outside, the voices of her friends were distinct, desperately calling out to her. But she remained hesitant in reuniting with them.

“I told you, didn’t I?”

Haru’s head snapped upwards, meeting Ryouma’s gaze.

“Those people were never really your friends,” he said as he approached her. “From the beginning they had held motives of their own.”

His hand gently took hers in his.

“It’s not your fault entirely,” Ryouma whispered. “People like them take advantage of those who are kind. You were simply blinded by their sweet words and your own naivety of the world.”

His other hand reached out to her face, gently tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

“If you stay here, you would at least be spared from that sort of betrayal. And I’ll most definitely make you the happiest in the worl-”

“I knew.”

Ryouma stiffened at Haru’s sudden words.

“I... had my suspicions…” Haru admitted quietly. “… about Silas…” Her lips curled into a faint, trembling smile. “… and Aqua.”

Ryouma stared at the fresh tears rolling down Haru’s cheeks.

“I d-don’t blame them.” She struggled to keep herself composed. “They have their own lives and reasons… for what they did…” She sniffled. “But I couldn’t bring myself to separate from them… because… they have become precious to me.”

Haru desperately wiped her tears, clenching her fists to stop the shaking in her arms.

“That’s why… for their sake…” Her eyes met grey wide orbs. “I… won’t be afraid anymore, so please…” Haru grasped Ryouma’s shoulders. “… Please stop all of this, Ryouma.”

He stared at her for a long moment. Fingers clenching and unclenching tensely.

“… That’s… not it.”

Haru gasped in surprise at the sudden grip on both of her shoulders.

“Why?” Ryouma asked in a pained voice. “Why can’t you be selfish just for once?”

She cried out in surprise at the sudden slam against the door. Her eyes stared back in bewilderment at Ryouma’s agonised expression.

“Why do you always put others before yourself? You don’t have to always sacrifice your own happiness, Kamui!”

“R-Ryouma…”

“Denying your own feelings like that… Do you really want me to forget whatever feelings I have for you that badly?” Ryouma’s eyes narrowed. “There’s no way I can do that.”

Pulling Haru away from the door, Ryouma dragged the struggling young woman further into the inn.

“Let me go! Where are you taking me?” she demanded.

“Where I should have taken you to in the first place,” Ryouma replied in a low tone, glancing over his shoulder at Haru. “And until you learn the error of your ways…

“Neither you nor your friends will be leaving anytime soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading this story, please feel free to leave a kudo or comment. Look forward to the next update!


End file.
